


Sometimes bleeding means you find a home

by fanfictionwriterinprogress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Team Bonding, Team as Family, The Avengers care about Tony stark, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwriterinprogress/pseuds/fanfictionwriterinprogress
Summary: Tony had looked into several people who would be able to help the team out, if something were to happen to him. Conclusion he was expendable, and he was willing to take the more dangerous risks of the job, if it meant they didn’t have to.





	Sometimes bleeding means you find a home

 

 

It was a Tuesday, and Steve didn’t really fancy being worried on movie night, but he was and there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

—— 

 

Tony knew that there were people in his house. Knew that it was pulsating, with something he had never been able to give it. Not when it had only ever been him and Jarvis, and for a very short time Pepper too. Pepper who still hurt. A lot. She was still his friend. He just did not understand. Why? She was supposed to be the one who would stay. 

 

People always did leave. 

 

——

 

Steve was still worried. 

 

——

 

He didn’t know exactly why the team was in his tower, _his home._ Well, the workshop was his home. Home was the feeling he got, when Dumm-E messed up again, and nearly killed him with a motor oil-smoothie, and Jarvis Butterfingers and U taking care of him in their own way. 

 

People always did say he cared for machines more than he did people. In truth he just understood the one more than the he did other. People were weird, that was all there was to it, there were emotions and feelings. With machines you had a code you could understand and make better. Everything was so much easier when it was just code and math. 

 

He didn’t know why the team was in his house (Tony was uncomfortable with having them in his home) 

 

Clint was the first one to show up. Saying he was tired of staying in a conference because he was still under review, meaning he didn’t have the clarification to an apartment. And honestly that had Tony wondering how competent Shield could be, since they were blind to the fact that the color of their employee’s eyes was not blue anymore. 

 

Tony could see the anticipation in his eyes. If he would get turned down or what. And Tony could kind of relate to that. Just with a different kind of anticipation, one much more carefully hidden. The causes from too many disappointments. Too many birthdays spent alone, with cake made by the staff. And too many “go away”’s and ignoring, that had left a mark on him. 

 

He could only ever say yes. He didn’t want the “go away” to go with the beard. he didn’t really think it through, and maybe he should’ve. But, who would be able to see the consequences to that particular decision?

 

Clint mostly spent the time in his nest (though he refused to call it that) and Tony was fine with that, really, he was. 

 

What he did not expect where _Natasha Romanoff_ sitting in his goddamn kitchen yes, _his kitchen._ Not the one on her own floor, but Tony’s very own kitchen on his own goddamn floor. 

 

He really did hate having to take on a new shirt, but then again walking around soaking in coffee wasn’t all that enjoyable either. 

 

It kept happening, but he got a lid on it, so it was only super spies that noticed the small flinches he would make when people came from behind him. Well at least Bruce didn’t notice. Because yeah, he arrived like two days after Natasha, at Tony’s own asking this time though. Since Tony figured he might at least have a little control over the situation. Now it was just Steve.  

 

——

 

Bruce was a lot easier to talk with than the others. He could talk science with him. Science! everything was so much easier when science was involved. 

 

——

 

Steve came in with a kicked puppy look that Tony just could not withstand. In truth should Tony maybe have asked him, but the thought of Howard hanging over him again kept putting him of. But it was a dick move, he could tell from how Natasha eyed him. Tony was just really happy that he could tell what that glare at him meant. It wasn’t everyday he knew that. 

 

But it turned out to be fine, Tony just hid in the ‘shop a little more than usual. He did spend most of his time there already, so it wasn’t like people were going to worry. 

 

Well technically he wasn’t all that ordinary a _human,_ much more like an enhanced one. 

 

——

 

He usually didn’t spend the Tuesdays’ with movie-nigh. Well, most days he was not even aware of what day it was. 

 

“Sir, Mr. Rogers is asking if he could be let in” 

 

“I suppose it would be rude to say no”

 

“Your social skills are as impeccable as ever, sir”

 

“Cut the sarcasm J and open the damn door” Tony said with a pleased voice, because Jarvis and sarcasm always made his day or night. 

 

Again, Tony was not that good at _predicting_ the future (He was far more better in protecting it). But in all honesty, he couldn’t have predicted giant rats running wild. 

 

Rogers came in looking like a soldier would. Stiff back and ready to execute a plan. Apparently that plan was to socialize Tony Stark. Since Steve was asking if he would join them at movie night, because everyone was getting tired of Natasha picking Disney movies. It was said with such a sincere smile and those puppy dog eyes that Tony could just not say no to. So, that was how he found himself nervously tapping his foot (he refused to tap the arc reactor, since it would put more attention to it). He was very bad at socializing when business wasn’t involved. 

 

schmoozing with business partners were easy. A press smile and way too much bravado, and you were ready to go. He had done that since he was _four_. Being with ordinary people that (maybe) cared, now that were a completely different strategy. For all his many years schmoozing he never really learned how to be with _people._

 

Steve came and got him from the ‘shop. Huh, he must have guessed that Tony weren’t that good at remembering time while in the workshop. That or Jarvis had informed him. That little tattle tale. 

 

Steve was entering. Jarvis had let him in with what suspiciously sounded like a “thank you, and good luck”. 

 

——

 

Tony was hovering over his worktable, multiple bits and pieces lying around. The room cast in a blue light from the holo touchpads, and vibrating with some kind of rock song, from a time Steve haven’t caught up on yet. 

 

And Tony. 

 

Tony looked like he was home. Smiling and vibrating at the same time with the music. But Steve had come in here with a plan, a plan that he hoped would lead to this team starting to become whole. For something was missing, and Steve knew it was their resident hermit-genius. 

 

He moved over to the side, not sneaking up on Tony. Because he knew how much Tony disliked that, even if he never said anything. His steps were clouded over by the drum solo though, so Tony didn’t notice him. 

 

He waved his arms a little, most likely looking like an idiot but he couldn’t really seem to care. 

 

“What the hell are you doing Rogers?” Tony said upon the waving arms having caught his attention. 

 

“Nothing- “he said, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed, “just wanted to know if you’re ready for movie night. Plus, Clint is making his really good popcorn, that you don’t want to miss” He added with an afterthought, afraid if Tony was going to say no, even though he had already said yes. 

 

“Yeah sure. Jarvis save everything and run the simulation for that explosive arrow would you, thanks buddy” 

 

After that it went smoothly, although there were some awkward second in the elevator. 

 

Steve for all his want of getting to know Tony better, had no idea how to approach a subject they could talk about. Everything seemed to personal. He couldn’t ask about Pepper, for all he knew she was still upset at Tony for nearly getting himself killed. Even though the invasion was close to two months ago, that woman could hold a grudge like nothing Steve had ever seen. And he couldn’t really talk about anything political since he wasn’t up to date yet, and simply asking ‘how have your day been’ seemed wrong. 

 

Still it was only awkward a few seconds. Steve could deal with that in the big scale of things. 

 

True to Steve’s word Clint had made his legendary popcorn. He just had a knack for picking the exact time for the popcorn to be done. They weren’t under-popped, nor were they beginning to turn black and gray. 

 

That was what Tony and Steve emerged to. The sound of popping popcorn from the kitchen, and people fighting over the choice of what they movie they were going to watch. And all Tony could wonder was, _how did I deserve this?_ But he stayed, because even if he couldn’t have it, he might as well enjoy his one time being part of something resembling something he had hungered for in a long time. 

 

“Tony oh good, you’re here. You have to pick the movie before we watch another Disney movie again. There is only so much Nat singing while holding a knife my nerves can take”. Bruce said while gesturing to the room as a whole. 

 

“Oh yeah sure” Tony answered flustered. While trying to discretely look for a place on a couch he could sit where he didn’t have his back turned to any doors. 

 

Luckily Tony didn’t need to worry about it. 

 

He didn’t think he would ever be so glad to the wail of the alarm notifying the Avengers they needed to assemble. 

 

“Oh, come on, we all just got here” Clint said trying very hard not to look at Tony, making it very obvious that he meant Tony. 

 

Tony didn’t know what that meant. Did or didn’t they want him here? 

 

“Jarvis prep the suits, daddy is going out, and please turn of the damn alarm” Tony said already making his way towards the workshops, knowing that the suit would meet him on the way. 

 

The others quickly made move to get their own gear. Well except for Bruce that made move to the jet. 

 

“Jarvis what have we got, open com link please” 

 

“It seems sir, that giant rats have crawled out from the underground.”

 

“Well at least it wasn’t giant crocodiles” 

 

“Clint cut the chatter, Tony give me status on civilian’s” Captain America demanded when Tony reached the scene. 

 

Tony quickly took survey of his surroundings. Noticing the jet was close he moved to engage. 

 

“We have civilians running to the subways. The rats are trying to follow, but they are too big. I’ve counted four, but I can’t see them all so i’m moving higher. Iron man out” 

 

He still couldn’t see the fourth rat, and it bugged him. A lot. 

 

He could hear the sound of the jet landing. The rest of the team moved quickly and fluidly, Natasha taking to stealth and moving in the shadows. Clint taking a ride with Tony was deposited on one of the roofs, where he had a clear view over everything. Steve was meeting them head on, assisted by Hulk, swinging with his shield and hulk with his fists. Meanwhile, Tony took them down from the air, while trying to locate the fourth rat. 

 

He skimmed the left side, having already looked at the right side and finding nothing. 

 

Grey fur passed his field of vision a little farther down. Tony triumphed. Making sure the rest of the team could hold their ground, and seeing they were okay, moved he closer to the rat. 

 

“Hey guys, I think I’ve got something.” He said tailing after the rat silently, waiting for the right time to shoot. 

 

“Iron man I’m sending widow to help, give me your location” Captain America replied while signaling to Widow to move. 

 

“Sir is currently on your left, following the rat moving down into more populated areas” Jarvis answered for his creator as to not disturb him, but still putting up a small message on the hud detailing Widows whereabouts. 

 

She was still a long away from them, but it wasn’t hard following them. She just had to follow the mess the rat had left in its wake. 

 

Tony deciding, he couldn’t wait for widow without risking civilian’s lives started shooting. 

 

The rat was quick though. 

 

So, Tony deciding he had to try a different tactic put the power in his boots to move up and over the rat. 

 

He was over the rat, when the rat jumped and twisted in midair. Biting down on the suit. Tony began to feel the suit start digging into him. 

 

“Jarvis all power to the boots” 

 

He was ripped out of the rat’s mouth. Tony seized the opportunity and shot the rat clean through with his repulser beam. 

 

The power propelled him backwards and into an office building where he went through multiple rooms. 

 

It hurt like hell. 

 

“Iron man report, Widow get to him now. We will meet you there, ETA is five minutes” Captain America said, while killing the last of their rats. Steve was worried about Tony, but he also knew that he could take care of himself, maybe, in any rate black widow would be with him shortly, if she weren’t here already. 

 

——

 

 

The scene Natasha arrived to looked like a massacre. Blood were splattered on the walls. She assumed it was from the rat laying around in bits and pieces. 

 

She effortlessly walked into the hole leading into where she guessed Tony would be. It too looked wrecked scorch marks most likely from the armors thrusters. 

 

Several workers were cowering behind their desk and anything they could get behind. 

 

——

 

Tony could see more than hear Natasha. His ears were ringing, but it was starting to lessen. 

 

Now, Tony knew that Iron Man was the part of him that everyone looked to, and that was okay, he wanted it that way. People wouldn’t, could not, look to a former “Merchant of death”, so he had wanted Iron man to become everything Tony stark couldn’t be, but everything he wanted to be. And Tony knew he was only of use while being Iron man. Yeah sure, he could make the team weapons and modify their gear to protect them better, but they would be able to survive on Shield tech, besides Tony had looked into several people who would be able to help the team out, if something were to happen to him. Conclusion he was expendable, and he was willing to take the more dangerous risks of the job, if it meant they didn’t have to. 

 

Clint was their sharpshooter. Bruce the only able to take care of their injuries, since every Avenger hated medical. Steve was their captain, and well Captain America. Thor were a god and Natasha was her usual badass. So really, Tony was the only one left. 

 

So, in conclusion, if he was injured that would mean he couldn’t be out on the battlefield, and then someone else had to make the hard choices. And he was not about to let that happen. 

 

He met up with Natasha and answered her assessing glance to his armor with an “I’m fine”, and that seemed to be enough to satisfy her. 

 

“Black widow here, fourth rat is neutralized, looks like everyone is okay, Widow out” 

 

Only seconds later was it answered by Captain America. 

 

“Okay Widow, we can see you now. Shield is on their way with cleanup” Informed the good captain. 

 

The ‘looks like everyone is okay’ didn’t sit right with him, but he would see shortly how they were holding up. He was worried about Tony. He knew Tony was strong in and out of the armor, it still worried him when Tony threw himself into a battle, more when he was without backup ready to assist him. Which Tony did often. So yeah, Steve was probably going to be permanently worried because of one sole man. 

 

The side street they came to looked wrecked to put it mildly, and for a moment he was scared if some of the blood was Tony’s. He became less anxious when the man in question came out from an Iron man shaped hole. Steve winced that much have hurt, but Tony looked remarkably okay. Well the armor did. Sure, it was a little battered, and it looked like it was caving in some places, but Steve hoped that the armor had taken most of the damage.

 

——

 

The rats were transported to a Shield laboratory, to see if the solution on how they were created could be found through research and tests. 

 

The Avengers were heading to one of the briefing rooms to be well, briefed. 

 

Tony wanted to head off, and do something about his injuries, before the others found out and he would be benched, meaning he wouldn’t be able to take care of them. 

 

But Tony stayed. Even if he could feel his ribs protesting, and the suit did most of his walking since one of his legs were _possibly_ bleeding. Jarvis had tried to warn him, like the good little caretaker he is, but Tony had muted him. Because Tony needed to stay. Even though it hurt, and he would much rather lay down on his sofa in the workshop and sleep. 

 

——

Steve was smiling. Because Tony stayed, something he never did. So maybe this meant that the movie-night proposal had worked. 

 

——

 

Tony couldn’t concentrate. The briefing was boring, but he doesn’t think that is the reason why he can’t focus on anything. His ears are roaring, like a thousand bees buzzing around him. Except there are no bees, if there are he can’t see them. Tony can feel himself being pulled down, but he can’t really muster the strength to resist. The buzzing is getting louder, they begin to fill his vision too, until everything he can see if black. 

 

He blacks out to a voice calling his name. Funny it sounds almost like they cared. 

 

——

 

Steve was most definitely not smiling anymore quite the contrary, he was worried.  He kept thinking, when should he have taken action, what could have been prevented if he had seen enough to realize the stench of his teammates injuries (he didn’t want to presume he was his friend, though he did hope that with time they could move beyond teammates and maybe even friends, to become something much more united). 

 

He held Tony’s limb hand in his, listening to the heart monitor and feeling his pulse against his fingertips. Everything to make sure he hadn’t lost another one he cared about. One more face to long for when sleep eluded him. For once he didn’t care about what others might think of him if they saw him weak and seeking reassurances. He needed to have the pulse right where he could feel it. 

 

The doctor said that he had some broken ribs, and two more who was a little bent. He had a large gash on his right leg from his armor caving in, and teeth marks from the rat, that was on their way to becoming infected. The dust from the building probably didn’t help anything either. 

 

All that coupled with multiple days with no sustainable food and no sleep, meant that his body shut down and he collapsed. 

 

The doctor had set his broken ribs, so his whole torso was wrapped up. Furthermore, they had to give antibiotics to battle the upcoming infection. They also gave him something for the pain and to keep him under, while they stitched up the leg. Some basic nutrients were also added since the little to no food meant he was well on his way to becoming malnourished. 

 

The doctors concluded that even without all the drugs, Tony was most likely going to sleep for a long time, but not to worry, because it was just his body catching up on lost sleep and trying to get some energy back. 

 

Bruce looked all this over wanting to feel useful and came to the same conclusion. 

 

——

 

Natasha was parading around the hallways, whispering in Russian about how much of an idiot he was, scaring many doctors and nurses. 

 

Clint had sat himself up on the closet, so he had a nice and big view over the entrance and Tony. 

 

Steve sat silently in the chair holding Tony’s hand, and Bruce sat across from him reading Tony’s journal. 

 

——

 

They fell asleep were they were. With the exception of the two super spies that had dragged out a blanket and sat beside each other with their back against the bed. 

 

——

 

All this was something Tony woke up to. Steve’s hand in his and his team friends, sleeping around him. He wondered if this meant that they really did care. Why they still stayed. If they wanted him to go out on the battlefield again because they too knew that he was the expendable one. 

 

“You’re an idiot antoshka” 

 

And well Tony might be clueless about personal stuff, but he did know Russian. But there was nothing that could convince him that _Natasha_ had just called him something _endearing._

 

Maybe he could let himself believe he could have this? 

 

It wouldn’t be an easy journey. Not by a mile. There were going to be arguments, and Steve’s disappointed-kicked-puppy face because Tony had been reckless once again. But in time Tony learned the truth behind their gestures. That they cared, and that they would stay. So maybe it was okay Pepper wasn’t the one that stayed, because he was fine right where he was. With a family that cared. And a boyfriend with blonde hair from a different era that loved him, even when he forgot the time and spent all day in the workshop. And they would hold each other when sleep eluded them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no medical knowledge whatsoever, so i claim writers right if there is anything wrong with the medical bit
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <33
> 
> Thanks for reading, and if you wanna, come into the comments and tell me how i did (both bad and good) or if you just wanna scream about our love of Tony Stark <33


End file.
